What she missed
by independentwriter-137
Summary: A bunch of one-shots of GaleXKatniss. It show all the things she missed. Galeniss! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N. So here it is. Remember in page 366 of the Mockingjay Katniss wondered what would've happened if certain things had never happened? Well here's the answer, each chapter is another question of Katniss.**

**Had the Girl Never Been Reaped**

My heart pounded in my chest as I got ready to hear who would be picked in this year's Hunger Games. Effie Trinket was taking her time with the announcements.

"This year's luck female tribute is Kat-" she said and my breath hitched. NO! I couldn't be in the Games. Gale must have sensed my uneasiness because he looked at me, his eyes full of concern. "Katleen Meyers!" she yelled and I almost collapsed with relief.

I glanced at Katleen who sure enough was crying and clutching her mother's hand tightly. She was 13 years old. I felt a cold hand squeeze my heart, the Games is just an excuse for murder.

"Now the male tribute is-" Effie paused for effect. I prayed silently that it wasn't Gale, oh please not Gale. I glanced at Gale, his jaw was tight and his hands were clenched. He was my best friend and I couldn't bear to see him in the Games. "The one and only Peeta Mellark!" Effie finished.

The boy with bread. I looked at the blonde, blue eyed boy and nodded my sympathy. I remembered him; he saved my life all those years ago. I was starving and he gave me bread even though he knew it meant punishment, without that bread I would have died.

They both stood on stage, Katleen was crying and Peeta was trying to stay strong. They knew they had both just received a death sentence.

After the Reaping we were supposed to go on with our daily routine. I bumped Gale's shoulder "Looks like you're safe from the Games now," I told him. It was true, he was 18 and the age for the Hunger Games was 12-18 and by the next Hunger Games, Gale would be 19.

"Yes, but now Rory or Vick will have to apply for the tesserae," he frowned.

"Hey, with us hunting, they won't have too," I told him though I wasn't sure myself.

"I have a job in the mines now," he reminded me.

"Hey, we'll work it out. We're best friends right? Forever," I smiled at him.

He returned my smile and nodded "Forever."

**A/N. So how was it? R&R! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Would the Girl have fallen in Love with the Boy**

I was 17 now and I was waiting for Gale in our usual spot. It was a Sunday, the only day I got to see him now since he started working in the mines.

I didn't like the way I was incessantly tugging my braid or straightening my clothes but lately I've been noticing Gale more and more. I cared about how I looked in front of him now; it was strange to say the least.

"Hey Catnip," a voice said and I almost jumped in the air. Gale was the only one who could sneak up on me.

"Don't do that!" I told him harshly though on the inside I was laughing.

"Do what?" he asked innocently and I rolled my eyes and tried to hide my smile.

"So what do you want to do first today? Go fishing or hunting or—" Gale cut me off.

"Actually, I was thinking we take a little break first," he said and sat down next to me.

"Ok," I said hesitantly.

"I heard you liked that new kid at school," he said to me. His tone was joking but his eyes was serious.

I blushed and shook my head immediately "God no, I like someone else."

"Really?" Gale raised an eyebrow at me, his eyes were hopeful now.

"Wouldn't you like to know who," I laughed.

"Now Catnip, we don't keep secrets from each other do we?" Gale said and pouted.

I laughed harder. "What about you Mr. Hawthorne? Anyone special?"

"Actually, there is. She's very pretty and unlike anyone I've ever known," he said and I stopped laughing. I suddenly felt a burning hate for this girl.

"May I ask you who it is?" I asked him and he nodded.

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours," he said and I nodded.

"You," he whispered then leaned in and kissed me. I was shocked at first then I began to kiss him back. I could see fireworks, sparks, whatever you call it.

He pulled away and rested his forehead on mine "What about you?" he asked me.

This time I kissed him. When I pulled away I looked him in the eyes "Who do you think?"

He smiled and his grey eyes shone.

"I must say you made an excellent choice," he said and I laughed.

As strange as it was, I realized somewhere along the line I fell for him. From two people with a mutual need for survival to hunting partners to friends to best friends to a couple. I smiled at the thought, I never saw it coming but the girl had fallen in love with the boy.

**A/N. How was it? Please review! Please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Married Him Even**

Gale and I would still hunt in the woods every Sunday and during the rest I would let Rory or Vick help me.

Today was one of those special Sundays and it also happened to be my 20th birthday. Prim told me I should wear something nicer than my filthy hunting clothes so I had it washed and had my mother fix the holes on it. It did look a lot better now.

"Hey Catnip!" I heard Gale say behind me. He hugged me tightly. "Happy Birthday!" he greeted me the kissed the top of my head.

"Thanks Gale, where's my gift?" I joked and put my hands on my hips. I didn't expect a gift but it was a joke between us.

"It's right behind you," he grinned.

I turned around and saw there was only a tree there. Gale always was a jokester in his own way.

"Gale I don't—" I turn back to him and saw he was down on one knee holding a little fancy black box, like the ones I would often see in jewelry stores I could never afford.

My breath hitched as I realized what he was doing. He slowly opened the box and there was a beautiful band with a pretty diamond on it. It was simple but yet so beautiful. How could he have afforded this?

"Catnip, you know I'm not good with this feelings things and I'm not sure how this should go but I do know I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. What I'm saying is, will you marry me?" he asked me.

At this point I was crying I was just so happy. I nodded eagerly and he put the ring on. I kissed him and laughed. I hugged him tighter and he lifted me off the ground and spun me around.

I always said I would never get married but this was different. I only had to look in Gale's eyes, he was so happy; the happiest I've ever seen him and I knew I made the right choice. I loved him and he loved me, not even the Capitol with their twisted Games could take that from me. Not now, not ever.

**A/N. There! How was it? Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Would they Have Had Children?**

"Gale I hate you! Why did you do this to me! I swear to God if you leave me I will hunt you down and kill you!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I was in so much pain that I could hardly think straight.

Gale held my hand tighter and stroked my sweaty hair. "I'm not going anywhere, Catnip. Just breathe ok? Inhale, exhale," Gale instructed me and I controlled my breathing.

"Katniss honey? I'm gonna need you to push," my mother told me.

I screamed loudly as I pushed, it was like being torn apart. We repeated the process with me screaming every profanity I knew.

"Catnip, I don't want my baby to hear curse words as her first words she hears," Gale told me calmly. I gripped his fingers tighter if that was possible.

"I see a head!" I heard my mother scream.

I continued pushing and screaming at Gale how much I hated him for doing this to me.

I heard a loud cry as the baby was finally out. I let out a cry of relief.

"It's a girl," Prim informed us.

"I told you it was a girl," Gale smiled. He would always tell me it was a girl and I would always ask him how he could be sure and he said he just knew.

"We're never having children again," I told him sternly but as my mother placed the child in my arms I knew I was wrong.

I loved her, the instant I saw her, she had my mother's and sister's blue eyes and she had Gale and my dark hair. She was beautiful. She got my finger in her little hands and looked at Gale. She squealed in delight then let out a loud yawn.

"Mommy's tired too," I told her, my eyelids getting heavy. Gale kissed my forehead and took her from my arms.

"Katy, that's what we'll call her," Gale said "Like Katniss, Katy."

"That's a good name," I agreed.

The last thing I saw before I let sleep over take me was a Gale holding our child in his arms with the biggest smile I've ever seen on his face and was that a tear?

**A/N. I thought this was funny and sweet at the same time but I want to know what **_**you**_** think, so tell me by how? REVIEWING of course!**


End file.
